


Raw

by MelodyLepetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Light BDSM, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLepetit/pseuds/MelodyLepetit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's feeling a bit raw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw

Hermione’s ass was red, warm and raw. She could feel the stinging feel of the riding crop where it had fallen against her flesh. Severus, no she must think of him as Master now, had gone to get the potions that would remove the raw stinging redness from the globes of her tight ass and her shapely thighs. He would rub the potions of his creation into her flesh. This was standard aftercare, she’d been warned that she would be punished if she wasn’t kneeling by their bed waiting for him when he returned from collecting the raw potions ingredients.


End file.
